Super Powered Love
by NekoDestiny-chan
Summary: The girls get to go on their first vacation in years. But what happens when some old enemies return? Will there be love or chaos? PPGXRRB colored pairing and OC x OC. I'm sorry if the summary sucks. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please don't leave any rude comments. Anyway I don't own anything except Neko and the idea of the story. Please enjoy it.**

Blossom's POV

"HURRY UP BUBBLES OR WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE PLANE!" Buttercup screamed. I sighed.

"She's coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." Neko calmly explained.

"See, here she comes now." I said trying to calm my hotheaded sister down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's get this trip started!" Bubbles said excitedly. Then we left to get on the plane for California.

OH MY, I forgot to introduce everyone forgive me. As you know, my name is Blossom Utonium, and I am the oldest and smartest of my sisters. I have long auburn colored hair that stops below my butt that I keep it in a high ponytail with a little pink satin ribbon and cotton candy pink colored eyes. I usually wear a short sleeved white button-up shirt with a pink vest and short black skirt with pink ballet flats, but for fun, I wear a pink short sleeved v-neck shirt that has "Angel" written in white letters with a white short and pink Converse.

The second oldest is Buttercup Utonium. She has short midnight black hair that stops above her shoulders and candy apple green eyes. She is the strongest of all of us. She wears a green t-shirt that has "Bad Girl" written in black with black cargo shorts and green/black Converse.

The third is Neko Utonium. We adopted when we found her unconscious in the middle of the road when she was seven. She has bright red hair that she keeps in a low braid that stops mid-back and hazel eyes. She is the sneakiest and fastest of all the Utonium sisters. She wears a purple off the shoulder shirt with a black undershirt and black faded jeans with black/purple high-top Converse.

Last but not least, my youngest sister is Bubbles Utonium. She has long blonde hair that she keeps it two pigtails that stop below her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She is the sweetest and kindest of all my sisters. She wears a light blue blouse with a white skirt and white sandals. All of us have hourglass shapes and C-cups, and we are also 17 years-old.

Now that everyone has been introduced let's get back to the story.

Buttercup's POV

We finally get on the plane and take our sits in first class. I'm sitting with Neko while Blossom's sitting with Bubbles. I happy we are going on vacation maybe there won't be any drama, and we can just relax. This was going to be a long ride, so I take out my IPod and start listening to music. After a while I fall asleep and drifted off into my own little world.

**So how is it I worked hard on it so please give me your honest opinion just don't be too harsh. Remember I only own Neko and the idea of the story. I OWN NOTHING ELSE. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the next chapter and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Remember I only own David, Neko, and the idea. I OWN NOTHING ELSE! On with the story!**

Butch's POV

I was relaxing on the couch in the living room while playing Halo 4 with my cousin David when my bro Boomer came in.

"Hey! Let's go to the mall guys!" Boomer said. I groaned when he said that because he knows I hate the mall.

"Do we have to?" I complained. My brothers looked at me and shook their heads.

"You need to get of your lazy ass every once in a while, so get ready. We're leaving in 10 minutes." Brick stated. I looked at David, and he didn't like this idea just like I didn't. We both sighed and did as we were told.

"Come on. There will be hot girls there so cheer up!" David said trying to make me feel better. I just nodded and went to my room and got dressed.

When I was finished I went back to the living room to find my bros waiting on me.

"Alright let's get this over with." I said. Then we left our beach house to go the largest mall in California.

Now let me introduce myself and my brothers, my name is Butch Jojo, and I am the second oldest of me and my bros. I have midnight black hair and dark emerald green eyes. I am the strongest, and I'm proud of it. I wear a dark green short sleeved t-shirt that has "Sexy Beast" written in black on it with ripped jeans and dark green Nikes.

My oldest brother's name is Brick Jojo. He has long auburn hair that he keeps in a low ponytail that stops mid-back and crimson red eyes. He is the smartest of all of us, and he is super overconfident if you ask me. He usually wears a red short sleeved Aeropostale shirt with fade jeans, red/black Osiris, and his favorite red hat.

Then there is my cousin, David Jojo. He is the third oldest, and he is the sneakiest and fastest of all between my brothers and me. He has bright red hair and dark brown eyes. He always wears a dark purple v-neck t-shirt that says "I Don't Bite Much" written in white with faded black jeans and dark purple/black Adidas.

Lastly, there is my little brother, Boomer Jojo. He is the youngest, slowest, nicest, and dumbest of all the Jojos. He has blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He most of the time wears a blue t-shirt that has "The Life of Party" written on it in white with a pair of jeans and navy blue Pumas. We are all 17, super hot with great bodies, and best of all, the girls love us.

Neko's POV

I looked to my right to find Buttercup asleep. I figured she would the first to fall asleep. I grabbed my carry-on bag and took out my songbook, and I decided to finish the song I had been working on.

*10 minutes later*

I finally finished it. I turned to my left to see Bubbles staring at me. I sighed and closed my song book and asked, "Why are you staring at me Bubbles?"

"I wanted to know what you were doing." Bubbles said.

"I just finished writing a song." I replied.

"Oh! Can I hear it?" Bubbles pleaded.

"Sure just let me get the lyrics out." I stated while reopening my book. When I found the lyrics, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Carrie Underwood - Blown Away_

"_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

_[Chorus:]__  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]__  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away"_

When I finished Bubbles started clapping along with everyone who was in first class except for Buttercup because she was asleep. I blushed and thanked them for clapping then apologized for disturbing them. I looked at Bubbles and asked her what she thought about the song.

"I loved it! What's the name of it and why didn't you tell us you could sing?" she asked curiously.

"Blown Away and you never asked." I stated. Bubbles sweat dropped and Blossom decided to take as her cue to step in.

"Well what inspired you to write that song?" Blossom asked and Bubbles became curious about the reason as well. I sighed and I decided that know was the time to tell them a little bit about my past.

"Well when I was seven, my dad was an alcoholic and my mom died when I two. Ever since my mother died, my dad would beat me for n reason then one day a twister came and he was passed out drunk. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't move. I gave up on waking him, and I ran to find shelter and waited for the storm to pass. After it was gone, I ran back to my house to find it completely destroyed, and my father covered with ruble and blood. I ran to him and threw the ruble off of him to find him still alive but dying. I tried to get him off the couch, but he stabbed me with broken glass in my shoulder and said 'that's for leaving me here, but I'm sorry for beating for all those years. I was depressed about your mother's death and I didn't know what to do. Will you please forgive me?' I nodded, and he smiled then died in my arms. I cried, but I had to get help so I ran as fast as I can, then I blackout and woke up in the Professor's lab and that's when I met you guys." I explained. I could feel the tears running down my face, but I ignored them. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other then at me with sympathy in their eyes. They both stood up walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know that it was going to make you cry." Blossom said. Bubbles just nodded her head agreeing with her. I told them it was alright and that we were landing. They nodded and went back to their seats. I dried my eyes and turned toward Buttercup and to my surprise she was already awake. I look at her and said, "How much did you hear?"

Buttercup's POV

"How much did you hear?" Neko asked.

"All of it. You know you could have told us sooner." I replied with worry in my eyes. She nodded and I could easily tell that she felt a little brokenhearted about not telling us. I sighed.

"Well better get your stuff ready to get off this plane." I stated trying to cheer her up, and it worked a little because she smiled and nodded her head agreeing with me. When the plane landed, we grabbed our luggage and drove to our hotel.

*12 minutes later*

Finally we made to our room and finished unpacking. I fell on to the couch just to here Bubbles say she wants to go to the mall.

"No way! I ain't going to the mall, so you can count me out!" I said. Bubbles knows that I hate going to the mall. Bubbles made her puppy dog face pleading me to go then I finally cracked and agreed to go to the stupid mall.

I have this strange feeling that this is not going to end well.

**Well I have finished the second chapter and I would personal like to thank MusicIsLife99 for faving my first chapter and for leaving a nice comment. The song I used is "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood. Carrie Underwood owns the song, so I do not I repeat I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR ANYTHING ELSE! I only own Neko, David, and the idea of the story. That all until next time goodbye and please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back! This is the third chapter of Super Powered Love! I will be updating this story randomly, so be sure to follow me if you can. Remember I only own Neko, David, and the idea, and I don't own anything else. Now on with the story!**

Bubbles's POV

I wonder where Journey's (A/N: this is a real store and it's my favorite) is because this mall is huge. I've wandering around for 15 minutes looking for it and lost my sisters, but I'm not worried about that right now. I was lost in my thoughts when I accidently ran into a boy.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." The boy apologized and offered his hand to help me up. When I looked at him, I blushed because he was absolutely handsome and had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

"It's ok it's my fault." I said while blushing and took his hand to get off the ground. I dusted myself off and decided that I should introduce myself and thank him.

"Thank you. I'm Bubbles." I said.

"You're welcome and I'm Boomer." He replied. For some reason, his name sounded very familiar, and I don't know why. I'll think about that later right now I have to find that store.

"Do you think you can help me find Journey's?" I asked shyly. 'Why did I say that? He is going to say no anyway.'

"Sure! Follow me." He said while grabbing my hand and running down the mall. 'Wait…did he just say yes?' I'm confused now. I mean we just met and he's helping me.

"Here we are." He said. I stared in awe from how large this place was.

"Thank you for helping me find it." I said. When I started walking off, I noticed that he didn't want me to leave, so I got an idea.

"Do you want to shop with me Boomer?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. I giggled and grabbed his hand making him blush even harder, and I practically dragged him around the store with me.

*20 minutes later*

We were both laughing and having a great time went I got a phone call. I answered it and said, "Hello…oh hey BC…right now?...I'm on my way." After I hung up, I gave Boomer an apologetic look.

"I sorry, but I have to." I said. He nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't too happy to see me go.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you around." He said while starting to walk off, but I grabbed his shirt which made him very curious.

"Wait…you could…umm…call me some time." I said while writing my number on his hand. His face was red like a tomato, but he nodded his head and wrote his number on my hand. I walked away while waving bye to Boomer. I think I might like Boomer, and I smiled at that thought.

When I found Buttercup, I was the first to meet up with her, so I stood next to her and waited for everyone else to show up.

Butch's POV

I lost my brother, and now I'm wandering around aimlessly. Then I saw this smoking hot chick in a green shirt and cargo short next to the sports shop, so I went up to her and talked to her.

"Hey babe. What's your name?" I asked.

"None of your business, and don't call me babe." She replied while I mentally laughed. 'Feisty and hot this chick is my dream girl.' I thought.

"Well I should introduce myself first. My name is Butch Jojo, so what are you doing here alone?" I asked with a smirk.

"Buttercup and I'm not here alone." She said.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I replied still smirking. What surprised me was that she wasn't blushing, or smiling.

"What do you want Butch?" she said sounding annoyed.

"Come on babe. I just want to get to now a smoking hot babe like yourself." I replied.

"I told you not to call me babe, and I leaving now." She said walking away from me. 'There is something about that Buttercup chick that interests me.' I thought while walking toward the exit. 'I guess I should go home or something because I'm board now.' And with that thought, I left.

Buttercup's POV

OMG Butch was hot, but he is my enemy. I should call my sister tell them that we need to go back to the hotel, and I'll tell them about him when we get there. I take out my phone and call all of my sister. After I called all them, I wait for them by the door. When they came we had a silent ride to the hotel.

This is not going to end well.

**I know it's kind of short, but I'm putting it into two chapters this time. The next chapter will be posted very soon, and I promise it will be longer. Again I apologize for making it short, and remember to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Super Power Love! I want to thank everyone for taking the time to actually read my story. Remember I own only my OCs and the idea. I own nothing else. Now on with the story!**

Blossom's POV

I finally found the book store. I hope they have my favorite book on sell. After 5 minutes of looking, I found what I was looking for, but a guy grabbed the book before I could reach it. To make matters worse, it was the last copy they had!

"Hey! I was about to get that!" I whined.

"Sorry Bloss, but I really like this book." He said. Wait…only one person called me by that new.

"Brick!" I screamed. I thought that he and his brothers were gone, so what is he doing here!

"So you do remember me. I'm flattered." Brick mocked with his famous smirk across his face, and he knows that when he smirks it pisses me off. Now that I've had a good look at him, he defiantly has changed since we last meet because I don't remember him being this handsome.

"Brick, what do you want?" I asked because he annoys me every time he wants something.

"I just want to know what you're doing here." He replied.

"I'm on vacation. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I live in California…I have one more question to ask you Bloss." He stated. I wonder what he wants to ask me.

"And that question would be." I replied getting even more curious.

"Would you like to hangout sometime?" He asked sounding very serious which scared me a little bit.

"We are enemies. Why would you want to hangout with me?" I asked.

"That was in the past. I don't want to be enemies anymore." He said. I blushed and felt a little guilty.

"I don't want to be enemies anymore either, so I would love to hangout with you." I said smiling. When I actually think about it, Brick is not that bad of a person. After all, he is my counterpart. After Brick and I exchanged phone number, my phone rang.

"Hey Buttercup…ok where do you want to meet up…ok on my way." I hung up and told Brick bye then left to meet up with my sisters.

Neko's POV

There's Hot Topic! It only took me 16 minutes to find it, but at least I found it. I walk in and look around at all the awesome merchandise that they have.

*8 minutes later*

I bought about 5 graphic t-shirts, 2 pairs of ripped jeans, a Drake Do Right pullover hoodie, and some awesome black shades. After I get all my bags and leave, I put on my new shades that made my outfit look super badass, but to spoil the mood, I bumped into some guy that ended up knocking my shades off.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled at the guy.

"I'm sorry." He said while picking up my shades and handing them to me.

"Thank you." I said calmly while taking back me shades.

"You're welcome." He said. Now we were face to face, so I took a good look at him to find him super cute, but his voice sounded kind of familiar I wonder why.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He laughed making me raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry but don't you think you should introduce yourself before asking other people for their names first?" he said. The guy really is starting to work my nerves.

"My name is Neko Utonium, and you are?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm David Jojo." He said still smiling. I grew wide eyed and hugged him.

"OMG David! It's you! I thought that I would never see you again!" I said still hugging him. I knew I saw him somewhere before. I'm surprised that he doesn't remember me.

"Have we met before?" he asked. I let go of him after he said that. I guess he doesn't remember me. Well time to refresh his memory.

"I can't believe you forgot about you best female friend in the world." I said sounding a little bit hurt.

"But her name was…Neko! I can't believe you're here! I thought you had died in the twister accident! I'm so happy that your alive." He said while hugging me. My face turn red, but I smiled and returned the hug knowing that he hasn't forgot about me.

"So how you been lately?" he asked.

"Nothing but helping the Powerpuff girls fight crime." I replied.

"So you have powers now?" David asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"That cool I also have powers!" he said.

"No way!" I screamed. I can't believe that he has powers to.

"Yeah. Hey, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Well there is going to be a beach party, and I want to know is you would go with me." He said while blushing. I giggled. 'He hasn't changed a bit' I thought.

"I would love to. Can me sisters come?" I asked because I didn't want to leave them at the hotel.

"How many sisters do you have?" David asked.

"I have 3 sisters, so can they come?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll get my cousins to come. Let's exchange number and I'll call you about it later." He said. I nodded and gave him my number, and I put his number in my cell.

"There. Now that that's done I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said while giving me one last smile.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I replied.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." He said while walking away.

"Bye!" I said. I'm so happy that I saw him today. I grab my stuff and go to shopping for the perfect swim-suit to wear tomorrow.

After I paid for my swim-suit, I got a call from Buttercup saying that it's time to go. I grab everything that I bought, and met up with my sisters. I can't wait to tell them about how my day went.

*After they arrive at the hotel*(Buttercup's POV)

"So what is it you wanted to tell us BC?" Blossom asked.

"The Rowdyruff boys are alive, and they're here in California." I said.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Bubbles said shaking her head.

"I don't get it. Who are the Rowdyruff boys?" Neko asked.

"Blossom, will you explain it to her?" I asked.

"Fine. They are our counterparts, and they were made to destroy us. They are also evil." She said.

"Blossom, why don't you seem surprised that the Rowdyruffs are back?" Bubbles asked. Now that I think about it, Blossom didn't really react when to said that they where back.

"Well I think of already knew." She said sheepishly.

"How did you already know?" I asked because if she knew already than she should have told us.

"I ran into Brick today at the mall, and I might have…" Blossom answered. She said the last part really soft, so I didn't hear it.

"What was that last part, Blossom?" I asked. She sighed.

"I might have a date with brick." She said while looking away from me.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DATE THE ENEMY!" I screamed.

"Well, he said he and his brothers changed, and he didn't want to be enemies anymore." Blossom said. I sighed. I guess I can't do anything to change her mind.

"Hey guys! I have something important to tell you!" Neko said.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"We are going to a beach party tomorrow!" Neko said while jumping up and down.

"How did you find out about a beach party?" I asked.

"My friend invited us." She said.

"What's your friend's name?" Blossom asked.

"David Jojo." Neko replied.

"That's mean he's a Rowdyruff too!" I yelled.

"I don't care. We have been friends since we were five." She retorted. Then she walked out of the room because she got a phone call.

"Ugh! I can't get through to any of you!" I complained.

"Don't worry Buttercup. We'll keep our guard up around them." Bubbles said trying to calm me down.

"Let me guess. You saw your counterpart today as well." I said.

"Yes. I did. Sorry BC." She apologized.

"Its cool." I stated. Well if they want to see their counterparts, I won't stop them, but if they break their hearts, I'm going to break them. Then Neko walked back into the room.

"Now let's pick out the swimsuits that we are going to wear for the party" Neko said.

"Hey Buttercup. You have to wear a bikini this time." Blossom said.

"Hell no. I'm not wearing a bikini." I said. I can't stand bikini, so I'm not wearing one.

"Pretty please, Buttercup." Bubbles pleaded while doing her famous puppy dog face. I groaned.

"Fine. Just stop looking at me like that." I said.

"YAY!" Bubbles replied. I can't believe that I'm doing this.

"Let's get some sleep guys. I'm tired for all the excitement." Neko said.

"Good Night." We all said to each other.

*With the boys* (Brick's POV)

"Sup guys." David said walking in.

"What took you so long to get here?" I asked.

"I was talking with an old friend." He said sitting on the couch next to Butch and Boomer.

"And who is this 'old friend'?" Butch asked while smirking.

"Someone you don't know." David said.

"So your friend was a girl then." Butch said still smirking.

"Butch, leave the poor guy alone." Boomer said.

"Thanks Boom." David said.

"No problem." He replied.

"Anyway, I got some news for you guys." I said.

"What?" They said looking at me.

"The puffs are here." I replied. They grew wide eyed.

"That explains so much." Boomer said.

"Let me guess everyone saw their counterpart today." I said. They nodded their heads, but David didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing I was thinking about something. Anyway, I have something important to tell you guys too." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We are all going to the beach party tomorrow." David said.

"Do we have to?" Butch whined. I swear that all he ever does is complain.

"Yes because you guys are going to do me a favor." David said.

"What kind of favor?" Butch asked.

"Remember my friend I was talking about?" David asked. We all nodded.

"Well, she has 3 sisters and you guys are going to entertain them." He said.

"So your 'friend' is a girl and you want some alone time with her. Am I right?" Butch mocked him. David's turned blood red.

"He's just messing with you." Boomer said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. I've got to make a call real quick." David said walking out of the living room.

"He's going to call that girl." Butch snickered. I smacked him upside his head.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

'For being a jackass." I replied. Then David walked back in to the room.

"So did you call that girl?" Boomer asked. I swear I have the dumbest brothers.

"Her name is Neko, and yes, I called her." He said.

"So what did you talk to her about?" I asked.

"I told her where and when the party is." He replied.

"Ok cool. Well I'm going to sleep. Night guys." I said while walking to my room.

"Night." They said. I guess I'll just wait to see how tomorrow goes.

**That's all for this chapter. I won't be able to upload a chapter every day because I have to go to summer camp very soon. Please give me your honest opinion about my story. Until next time I am NekoDestiny-chan and please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I had a little bit of writer's block, but I'm over it. Now it's time to get back to work. I only own my OCs, so I don't own anything else. Now on with the story!**

Bubbles's POV

Today we are going to a beach party, and I'm super excited!

"It's almost time to go. Let's start getting ready." Neko said.

"Do I have to go?" Buttercup whined.

"Yes because we are not going to leave you here. Plus you can go surfing with me." Neko stated.

"Fine but I'm only going to go surfing." Buttercup replied. We all nodded and went to change to our swimsuits.

We finished changing in 5 minutes. I was wearing a baby blue tankini with navy blue bubbles on it. Blossom was wearing a red bikini with pink polka-dots. Buttercup had a green bikini top with black trim and black short shorts with green trim. Lastly, Neko was wearing a purple bikini with black skulls all over it.

"Let's go. Now that we all look amazing." Neko said while calling a cab.

Boomer's POV

"Come on Butch! We need to leave for the party!" David screamed at Butch who was still in his room. I guess someone's a little moody today.

"I'm coming! Don't get your swim trunks in a twist." Butch said walking into the room.

I had navy blue swim trunks with white lighting on them. Brick had black swim trunks with red flames. Butch was wearing forest green swim trunks with black stripes going up the side. David was wearing Dark purple swim trunks with black trim.

"Now that we're ready let go." Brick said.

"Alright, I'll drive." I said. They nodded and walked towards my navy blue Aston Martin Vanquish. After I got in, I turned the car on and started driving. We arrived in less than 10 minutes.

"Great we're here." David said getting out of my car with Brick, Butch, and me not far behind.

"Yay." Butch stated sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I swear Butch never wants to do anything.

"Come man. We're at the beach! Plus there are several babes in bikinis." I said trying to get him excited.

"Your right. There are several babes waiting for me." Butch said getting cocky as always.

"Sure what ever helps you sleep at night." Brick said walking off. After Brick left, everyone went their separate ways. Butch and David went surfing while I walked around the beach taking pictures with my camera. I was taking random pictures of people when I tripped over someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"Every time we see each other someone ends up on the ground." A bubbly voice replied.

"Oh, hello Bubbles." I said blushing.

"Hello Boomer." She said giggling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was invited." She answered.

"Well would you like to hangout with me?" I offered.

"I would love to. Where are we going?"She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about we get something to eat?" She suggested.

"I like that idea." I said. We both got off the ground and looked for a good place to eat. After walking for 5 minutes, we ran into Butch, David, Buttercup, and some other chick who Bubbles told me was their adopted sister, Neko. It turns out that they were going to get something to eat as well, so we decided to join them. When we finally found a place to eat, it turned out to be a part karaoke bar, and Blossom was on the stage singing which shocked everyone.

Neko's POV (Before Boomer met up with Bubbles)

"We're here! Isn't this place lovely?" Bubbles said. We all nodded agreeing with her.

"Great now I'm going to check out the boardwalk." Blossom said.

"I'm going to tan." Bubbles said.

"We're going surfing." BC and I said then we left to get some surfboards. When we got to the surf shop, the manger laughed at us when we said we wanted some expert boards, and he pissed Buttercup off.

"Do you doubt our surfing skills?" She asked while a dark aura surrounded her.

"N-no. I'll go get your boards." He said running away.

"You scared the poor man BC." I said.

"He'll live." She replied when the man came back in with the boards. I took the purple one with black lighting while Buttercup took the green one with white stars.

"Thanks." I said walking out with my board, and BC right behind me. After we got set up in the water, we waited for the perfect wave.

"Here comes a huge wave. You ready?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm always prepared for a challenge. Let's see if you can keep up with me."I said go towards the wave.

"More like can you keep up with me." She said following me. We both laughed.

I was surfing that wave like there was no tomorrow. I looked behind me and saw Buttercup having the time of her life. I'm happy she finally got the spirit of this vacation. The wave started creating the tunnel, so I ducked a little bit and touched the water. When I made it out, I looked back and saw that Buttercup was knocked off her board. I padded my board over towards her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked.

"That jackass over there," she said pointing at a guy who was also knocked off his board, "ran into me!"

"Here let me help you back on you board." I said offering her my hand. She took it and pulled me into the water.

"What was that for?!" I screamed at her while she was laughing.

"Cause you weren't paying attention." She said while laughing. I got mad and splashed her with water. I started laughing because the look on her face was priceless. While we started splashing each other with water, the guy that knocked BC off her board came over on his board.

"I'm sorry I knocked you off your board." He said when another guy came up beside him.

"You should watch wear your surfing next time." Buttercup replied while getting on her board, and I got back on mine.

"Hey. You're that babe from yesterday…Buttercup right?" He said. I can't believe BC knows this guy. I took a glance at the other guy to find out that it was David. Since it was David, I sent him a flirtatious wink that made him blush.

"Butch what do you want? Who's that guy?" She asked.

"I just want to talk, and this is my cousin David." Butch replied.

"Hello. I didn't know you could surf Neko." David said. Butch and Buttercup looked at me.

"Well I have changed over the years." I replied.

"You know this guy." Buttercup said to me.

"He's the one who invited us remember." I said.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about." Butch said to David who was blushing with embarrassment. I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did he tell you about me?" I asked.

"Just that he met up with you yesterday and that he lik-" David covered Butch's mouth before he could finish. I wonder what he was going to say.

"What was that last part?" BC asked.

"Nothing." David said still covering Butch's mouth. Butch looked like he was going to kill David.

"If it was nothing then why did you cover his mouth?" I asked. He sweat dropped.

"I'll tell you about that later." He said removing his hand from Butch's mouth.

"So anyone else here hungry?" Butch asked. Surprisingly I was actually hungry along with everyone else.

"Let's go check out what this place has to eat." Buttercup said while paddling her board towards the shore, and we followed her. When we got to shore, we walked down boardwalk and meet up with Bubbles and Boomer. The only place that served food was a part karaoke bar. When we walked in, Blossom was on the stage, and the amazing part about it was that she was singing.

Blossom's POV

I was wandering around boardwalk when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see whose hand it was, and got it fighting position.

"Whoa! It's just me Bloss." Brick said putting his hands in the air.

"Oh. It's just you." I said calming down.

"Why do you seem so tense?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just use to always having my guard up." I told him.

"Well I'm going to fix that." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show you how to have fun. Let's go." He said while grabbing my hand and running down boardwalk.

"Where are we going Brick?" I questioned.

"Stop asking questions and follow me." He said still running. After running for 3 minutes, I start to hear music then Brick stops running.

"Here we are." He said. I can't believe he brought me to a karaoke place. I love karaoke!

"Awesome! How did you know that I like karaoke?" I asked.

"You are my counterpart I know everything you like or dislike." Brick replied.

"Sure." I said.

"Go up there and sing a song Blossy." He said. Where does he get these nicknames from?

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"I have stage fright." I told him.

"Just keep your eyes on me, and you'll do fine." He said pushing me on the small platform they had as the 'stage'.

"What song ma'am?" the girl working karaoke asked. I whispered to her the song name, and she nodded her head then went looking for the song. When she found it, she played the music and put the lyrics on the screen. I looked throw the crowd and found Brick giving me a 'you can do this' smile. I hope he's right.

_Bridgit Mendler – Ready or Not_

"_H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,_  
_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_  
_I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_  
_Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_  
_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah_  
_I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a match stick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... (Bridgit)_  
_Nice to meet you_  
_I think you're famous_  
_Where have I seen you?_  
_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_  
_Livin' like a fairytale_  
_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_  
_Take me away wherever you say_  
_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_  
_Ready or not (here I come, oh)_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Boombada Boombada Boombada_  
_Ready or not!"_

When I finished, the building roared with applause. I bowed and walked off stage to be hugged by Brick.

"I told you that you would do fine." He said letting go of me.

"You're right." I said. Then my sister's appeared with their counterparts and some other guy in purple swim trunks.

"That was awesome Blossom! I glad you got over your stage fright." Bubbles said hugging me along with BC and Neko.

"So who is that guy?" I asked. My sisters let go of me.

"I'm David Jojo. I'm these guys cousin." He said.

"So you're the guy that Neko likes to talk about." Bubbles said. Neko blushed and looked down at her feet. David raised an eyebrow.

"What has she said about me exactly?" he asked.

"Just that she has a cru-" Neko covered Bubbles mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"What was she going to say Neko?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what Butch was going say." She said while smirking and uncovering Bubbles's mouth.

"Wait…I'm lost." Boomer said with everyone except for Buttercup and Butch.

"I'll explain later." Neko and David replied at the same time.

"Well are we going to stand around talking, or are we going to eat?" Buttercup asked when out of nowhere her stomach started growling. We all stared at her then started laughing.

"Ok guys likes get some food." Brick said. We all nodded and sat at the closet table that could fit all of us. After we ate, it was getting late, so we said bye to the boys and left.

*When they arrived at their hotel room*

"That was entertaining." Neko said.

"So are you going to tell us what happen between you and David?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm too tired right now, so I'm going to bed. Good night girls." She said.

"Good night." We replied.

"I'm going to go to sleep as well. You guys coming?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles and I nodded and also went to bed. Today certainly was full of fun. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if it took too long. Anyway I don't own the song or anything else. I only own my OCs. That's all, so until next time and please Read and Review.**


	6. Author's note

**I'm sorry for not updating I've been super busy with band camp and everything. i want to tell you guys that I won't be posting for awhile. I will try my best to post next week, but I can't promise that i will. Bye that's all i can say for right now, and I'm super sorry for not updating.**


	7. Another Author's note sorry

I need a female character to be a girlfriend for my new OC, Micheal Bezariuas(check him out on my profile). Just PM me her name and info for the story and i might add her to my story. Also if anyone wants me to add their OC(can be male or female) also PM me their info so i can possibly add them to. That's all i ask and the next chapter with definitely be added this week if i could get your help. please help me out, but until i'm NekoDestiny-chan and have a pleasant day.


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I have been busy the past week, so I didn't have enough time to work on the story. I apologize for it being later. Now on with the usual stuff, I only own my OCs, and I don't own anything else. On with the story.**

Buttercup's POV

I woke up to a glorious smell of food, so I dragged myself out of bed and walked to the living room to find that my sisters had ordered room service. They were sitting on the floor around the living room table in their pajamas.

"Morning guys" I said.

"Morning BC" they replied.

"Where's my breakfast?" I asked.

"Right here." Bubbles said while giving me a plate three chocolate chip pancakes and two pieces of bacon.

"Thanks." I replied while sitting down next to Neko.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. Does anyone have an idea of what we should do?" Blossom asked.

"Well my cousin lives here in California." Neko said.

"You have a cousin?!" I asked/yelled.

"Yes. I write her all the time." Neko replied.

"What's your cousin's name?" Bubbles asked.

"Micheal Bezariuas." Neko answered.

"What a strange last name." I said.

"So is Utonium." Neko retorted.

"Ok let's not argue. Do you know where your cousin lives?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. I could take you guys there if you want to go." Neko stated. We all nodded.

"Ok lets finish up breakfast and get changed then I'll take you guys there." Neko added

After breakfast, we all got dressed. I was wearing a neon green t-shirt that said "Back Off" in white with black short and neon green lace boots. Blossom had on her favorite pink vest with a white button up short-sleeved shirt and pink skirt with pink Nikes. Neko had on a light purple sundress with black flats which confused me because she never wears girly stuff like that. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue blouse with white skinny jeans and blue Converse.

"Let's go girls." Blossom said getting in the cab with the rest of us following.

*…Time Skip…*

Neko's POV

"Here we are." I said as we stood in front of my old estate. 'I thought I would never come back here, but at least I will finally get to see my cousin.' I thought. I turned around to see the girls awestruck. I sweat dropped.

"You never said that your cousin was RICH and had a HUGE MANSION!" Buttercup screamed.

"Well you never asked much about my past, so I never said anything about it." I replied while walking through the courtyard towards the front door. The girls followed me, but they were amazed that I was rich and never told them.

I knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open it. After a moment or two, my favorite maid, Melody, opened the door. When she saw me, her beautiful black eyes lit up and hugged me. I missed her ever since I left, and she hasn't changed a bit because she still kept her shoulder length black hair in a side ponytail.

"Welcome back Mistress Neko. Shall I tell Master Micheal that you are here?" Melody asked while letting me go.

"It a pleasure to be back Melody, and no I would like to tell him myself." I said while entering the manor.

"As you wish my lady, he is in the study. Follow me." She said while showing us the way.

"Wait…you know her." Bubbles said.

"Yes her name is Melody Willows, and she and I use to play together when we were children." I stated.

"Oh." Bubbles said.

" Then why did she call you Mistress back there?" Buttercup asked.

"Well because I use to live here, and I am second heir to the estate." I answered.

"If that's true, then why are living with us when you could live a huge mansion like this?" Blossom asked.

"Because I want to know what it's like to not be rich and have everything done for me." I replied.

"Here we are. Please call me if you need anything else." Melody curtsied and left.

"I have some business I need to take care of, and I want you guys to stay outside this door." I said while they nodded. I walked in to see my cousin standing turned around staring outside the window. He was wearing a black suit without the jacket. I walked behind him and wrapped my hands around him.

"I see you haven't changed at all Koro." I said. (**A/N: Koro is Micheal's middle name and he only lets Neko call him that**) He then turned around and hugged me.

"Neko! I'm happy that you finally came. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Micheal asked while letting go of me. I sat on top of his desk and thought 'why is everyone asking me questions today?'

"If I did that, then I wouldn't get to have any fun." I replied.

"I see, so why are you here?" He questioned.

"I came to settle things between us. I think it's time that I retake my position in the family because I see that you need my help." I told him. His bright green eyes lit up as I said that.

"You would do that for me. That is very sweet of you Neko! I will get the maid to put your things in your old room." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"About that, I don't have my luggage with me, and I didn't agree on moving in here." I stated.

"But you have to stay with me Neko. You can't help me be head of the family and not live here." He whined.

"Fine! I will stay, but my friends will be staying here as well." I said.

"Ok I'll get my maids to get your friends and your things while I show you and your friends to your rooms." Micheal said with a generous smile. I nodded and went towards the door with him following, but when I opened it Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles fell on the floor.

"I see that who three were listening to our conversation." I said helping them off the floor while my cousin laughed with his right hand in his dark red hair.

"Sorry we just wanted to know what you were talking about." Bubbles explained while blushing with embarrassment.

"I will tell you later. Right now let me introduce my cousin. Girls this is my cousin Micheal Bezariuas." I said while motioning towards him.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hello I'm Blossom."

"Hey I'm Bubbles."

"Sup I'm Buttercup."

"I'll show you to your rooms." Micheal said walking down the hall with us following.

"Hey Neko, what does he mean by showing us to our rooms?" Blossom whispered.

"I forgot to tell you guy. It seems that we will be living here from now on." I whispered back to her.

"What! What did you do?!" Buttercup yelled/whispered.

"Is everything ok?" Micheal asked.

"Everything's fine." I replied. He just shrugged and kept walking.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered and thought, 'I hope I didn't make a mistake by coming back here.'

**And with that I'm going to end this chapter I know it took me a while, but I done and I forgot to be more specific with my Author's Note. When you send me your characters, please tell me what they look like and if you want to use my OCs, PM me and we can talk about it. By the way Melody Willows belongs to MusicIsLife99. That's all and remember to Read and Review. I'm NekoDestiny-chan and I ho[e you have a wonderful day.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Super Powered Love. I'm super sorry for being late! My dad took away my laptop, so I will try to post every so often. Anyway I don't own ppg, rrb, or Melody. I do own Neko, Micheal, Sarah, and David. On with the story!**

~Buttercup's POV

I can't believe that I have to go to a stupid ball, and to make matters worse Butch is my date. Neko owes me big time for this.

_-Flashback of last night-_

"_Well my true full name is Santana Neko Bezariuas," Neko started "and I'm the true head of the Bezariuas family and company."_

"_OMG! That means you're rich!" Bubbles squealed._

"_Yes Bubbles. I am rich." Neko calmly stated._

"_Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked._

"_I didn't want to be treated like I was better than anyone else. I wanted to know what it was like to be loved for who I am and not for how much money I had." She replied with tears in her eyes._

"_It's ok Neko. We are here for you no matter how much money you have because…" Blossom started then looked at me and Bubbles. We knew exactly what she was thinking._

"_We love you Neko." We said together while hugging her. She whispered 'thank you.'_

"_Is there anything else you were hiding from us." I asked._

"_I had an older brother, but he went missing when I was a child." She said._

"_Did you ever find out what happened to him?" Bubbles asked. Neko shook her head no then Melody came in with a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes._

"_Sorry to interrupt you girls, but Mistress Neko is wanted for Master Micheal." Melody said bowing along with the little girl and taking Neko to her cousin._

_After 20 minutes, she came back but she didn't look happy._

"_What's wrong?" Blossom asked._

"_My cousin is throwing me a ball." Neko replied._

"_That sounds great, so why are you upset?" Bubbles asked._

"_I have to get betrothed at the ball which is tomorrow." Neko answered._

"_What does betrothed mean?" Bubbles asked._

"_It's like getting engaged." Blossom stated._

"_Oh." Bubbles said._

"_This is bad. This is very bad." Neko said pacing._

"_Why is that bad?" I asked curiously._

"_I might get betrothed to someone that I don't even know, and that could break __his__ heart. What should I do?!" Neko was freaking out now and pacing even faster._

"_Whose heart is it going to break?" I teased. Neko stopped pacing and freaking out while a dark scarlet blush crept up to her face and she stared down at her feet not saying a word._

"_I guess our little Neko has a crush on someone." I continued to tease her when Blossom stepped in._

"_Who's the lucky guy, Neko?" Blossom asked with a smirk on her face._

"_David" Neko said quietly. Bubbles squealed, Blossom's smirk grew bigger, and I wasn't surprised._

"_You should call him and tell him." I said._

"_I can't." She said._

"_Fine. I'll call Brick and tell him to bring his brothers and David to the ball tomorrow." Blossom stated._

"_Ok but there is a small catch that I forgot to tell you guys." Neko said nervously._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_You guys have to go, and you need dates for the ball." She said nervously laughing. I stared at her like she has lost her mind._

"_Well how are we going to find dates on such short notice?" Bubbles asked._

"_You could go with you counterparts because Blossom was going to invite them anyway." Neko suggested._

"_That's a great idea." Blossom said._

"_No it's not I don't want to go with that perv!" I shouted._

"_Do it for me. Please!" Neko said while making the cutest puppy dog face she could._

"_Fine. I will put up with Butch this one time. Just remember that you owe me." I said. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Buttercup it's time to put on your dress." Bubbles said. I groaned. I can't believe I agreed to this

-With the Boys-

~Brick's POV

"Hurry your ass up Butch! We have to leave soon!" I yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming asshole! Don't scream at me!" Butch replied.

"I swear Butch takes the longest to get ready." Boomer stated. David and I nodded agreeing with him.

After 5 minutes, Butch finally came in the living room. Butch had on a black tux with a forest green tie. David, Boomer, and I were wearing the same thing except our ties were in different colors. Boomer's tie was navy blue, and David's tie was twilight lavender (**A/N: this is a real color I looked it up**) while my tie was crimson red. I wasn't wearing my hat because I was told that it was a formal ball.

"Ok, I'm here. Who's driving?" Butch asked.

"I am." David said.

"Great let's go." I said tossing David his keys.

When we got there, I was in pure shock. This place was huge! Blossom never told me about this.

"Here we are." David said calmly.

"WOW! This place is biggest mansion I've ever seen." Boomer said.

"Why exactly are we here?" Butch asked.

"Blossom told me was that she wanted us to be her sisters' dates. She forgot to tell me that this place was this big." I replied.

"Well I never guessed I would be here again." David said to himself.

"Wait…you mean you've been here before." Boomer said.

"Yes that's why I knew how to get here." David stated.

"How have you been here before?" I asked.

"I had a friend that lived here once." He answered.

"I see. Well let's not stand out here like idiots." I said walking towards the door. When I knocked on the door, a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes in a maid outfit opened the door.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Brick, and these are my brothers, Butch and Boomer, and my cousin, David. Blossom and her sisters invited us." I said.

"You must be Lady Blossom-chan, Lady Bubbles-chan, and Lady Buttercup-chan's dates and guest. Please come in." She said moving aside.

"My name is Sakura Futokushi. Lady Blossom-chan and her sister will be down in a moment. Please help yourselves to some wine or punch and snacks." Sarah said then she left going up the large staircase.

"Is it just me, or does Sakura look too young to be a maid?" Boomer asked. I just shrugged and walked over to the table with the punch.

-Back to the girls-

~Sakura's POV

I arrived at Lady Blossom-chan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said. I open the door to find Lady Blossom-chan wearing a pink ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and pink high heels.

"Lady Blossom-san, your date is here." I said.

"Oh that's perfect timing. By the way what's your name?" Lady Blossom-chan asked.

"I'm Sakura Futokushi my lady." I said.

"You can just call me Blossom." She said with a caring smile.

"And you may call me Luna, Blossom-chan." I said smiling.

"Luna, could you tell my sisters that their dates are here?" She asked.

"Of course, will there be anything else?" I asked.

"No that will be all." She said. I then bowed and left her room. I went to Lady Bubbles-chan's room next. I knocked on her door to hear her say come in. I open her door to find her in a baby blue princess style ball gown style dress and baby blue high heels, but her dress wasn't zipped up in the back.

"Lady Bubbles-chan, your date has arrived." I said.

"Good, would you mine zipping up the back of my dress?" She asked.

"Of course my lady." I said while zipping up her dress.

"Thank you…um…" She started.

""My name is Sakura Futokushi, Lady Bubbles-chan." I said.

"That's a cute name for an adorable girl." She said making me blush.

"I think I'll just call you Kura instead." She said.

"Thank you Lady Bubbles-Chan." I said smiling.

"How old are you Kura?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm 14." I stated plainly.

"Do you have any family?" She asked with a big smile, but my smile disappeared.

"No Lady Bubbles, all my family died when I was younger." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry for asking," she said "but to make you feel better you can call me big sister Bubbles! Try saying it."

"A-ane B-bubbles-chan (**A/N: Ane means big sister in Japanese**)" I said with a bright pink blush. Ane Bubbles-chan squealed.

"Sooooo CUTE!" She yelled hugging me.

"Can't…breathe…losing…air…" She finally let me go. I bowed and left for Lady Buttercup-chan's room. I knocked on her door, but no one answered.

"Lady Buttercup, are you in there?" I asked.

"Don't come in!" lady Buttercup screamed. I ignored her and went inside anyway, but what I saw was something I never expected to see.

"I told you not to come it!" she said try to cover up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!...Do you need help with your dress, Lady Buttercup?" I asked with my back turn toward her.

"Yes. I don't know how to put this stupid dress on." She said allowing me to help her. After I had finished, I told her that her date has arrived.

"Let's get this night over with. I want to be out of this dress as soon as possible." She stated.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening. Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"What's your name? I don't think I've met you before." She said.

"My name is Sakura Futokushi." I told her.

"Well I'm Buttercup Utonium, but call me BC." She said while smiling.

"OK. I must go now and finish my work. Goodbye for now Lady BC." I said bowing and turning towards the door.

"Bye Sakura and call me just BC. No need to be formal." She said.

"Of course BC, if that's want you want." I replied while closing the door. Now time to check on Mistress Neko.

~? POV

"Master, the time is upon us. All the preparation have almost been completed." My best servant said.

"Great. Now there is only one thing left. Make sure you bring her here unharmed, or I'll have your head." I said dismissing him. Then I picked up an old photo. "It has been several years since we last saw each other face to face, and now the time has come for you to accept your fate." I put the picture down and grabbed my coat then i left.

**And that's all I can come up with right now. Again I sorry for being super late and I'm sorry for another short chapter. Well until next time Bye!~**


	10. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Super Powered Love. I'm super sorry for being late! My dad took away my laptop, so I will try to post every so often. Anyway I don't own ppg, rrb, or Melody. I do own Neko, Micheal, Sarah, and David. On with the story!**

~Buttercup's POV

I can't believe that I have to go to a stupid ball, and to make matters worse Butch is my date. Neko owes me big time for this.

_-Flashback of last night-_

"_Well my true full name is Santana Neko Bezariuas," Neko started "and I'm the true head of the Bezariuas family and company."_

"_OMG! That means you're rich!" Bubbles squealed._

"_Yes Bubbles. I am rich." Neko calmly stated._

"_Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked._

"_I didn't want to be treated like I was better than anyone else. I wanted to know what it was like to be loved for who I am and not for how much money I had." She replied with tears in her eyes._

"_It's ok Neko. We are here for you no matter how much money you have because…" Blossom started then looked at me and Bubbles. We knew exactly what she was thinking._

"_We love you Neko." We said together while hugging her. She whispered 'thank you.'_

"_Is there anything else you were hiding from us." I asked._

"_I had an older brother, but he went missing when I was a child." She said._

"_Did you ever find out what happened to him?" Bubbles asked. Neko shook her head no then Melody came in with a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes._

"_Sorry to interrupt you girls, but Mistress Neko is wanted for Master Micheal." Melody said bowing along with the little girl and taking Neko to her cousin._

_After 20 minutes, she came back but she didn't look happy._

"_What's wrong?" Blossom asked._

"_My cousin is throwing me a ball." Neko replied._

"_That sounds great, so why are you upset?" Bubbles asked._

"_I have to get betrothed at the ball which is tomorrow." Neko answered._

"_What does betrothed mean?" Bubbles asked._

"_It's like getting engaged." Blossom stated._

"_Oh." Bubbles said._

"_This is bad. This is very bad." Neko said pacing._

"_Why is that bad?" I asked curiously._

"_I might get betrothed to someone that I don't even know, and that could break __his__ heart. What should I do?!" Neko was freaking out now and pacing even faster._

"_Whose heart is it going to break?" I teased. Neko stopped pacing and freaking out while a dark scarlet blush crept up to her face and she stared down at her feet not saying a word._

"_I guess our little Neko has a crush on someone." I continued to tease her when Blossom stepped in._

"_Who's the lucky guy, Neko?" Blossom asked with a smirk on her face._

"_David" Neko said quietly. Bubbles squealed, Blossom's smirk grew bigger, and I wasn't surprised._

"_You should call him and tell him." I said._

"_I can't." She said._

"_Fine. I'll call Brick and tell him to bring his brothers and David to the ball tomorrow." Blossom stated._

"_Ok but there is a small catch that I forgot to tell you guys." Neko said nervously._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_You guys have to go, and you need dates for the ball." She said nervously laughing. I stared at her like she has lost her mind._

"_Well how are we going to find dates on such short notice?" Bubbles asked._

"_You could go with you counterparts because Blossom was going to invite them anyway." Neko suggested._

"_That's a great idea." Blossom said._

"_No it's not I don't want to go with that perv!" I shouted._

"_Do it for me. Please!" Neko said while making the cutest puppy dog face she could._

"_Fine. I will put up with Butch this one time. Just remember that you owe me." I said. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Buttercup it's time to put on your dress." Bubbles said. I groaned. I can't believe I agreed to this

-With the Boys-

~Brick's POV

"Hurry your ass up Butch! We have to leave soon!" I yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming asshole! Don't scream at me!" Butch replied.

"I swear Butch takes the longest to get ready." Boomer stated. David and I nodded agreeing with him.

After 5 minutes, Butch finally came in the living room. Butch had on a black tux with a forest green tie. David, Boomer, and I were wearing the same thing except our ties were in different colors. Boomer's tie was navy blue, and David's tie was twilight lavender (**A/N: this is a real color I looked it up**) while my tie was crimson red. I wasn't wearing my hat because I was told that it was a formal ball. David was wear his dark violet ring that he got from his 'friend' Neko.

"Ok, I'm here. Who's driving?" Butch asked.

"I am." David said.

"Great let's go." I said tossing David his keys.

When we got there, I was in pure shock. This place was huge! Blossom never told me about this.

"Here we are." David said calmly.

"WOW! This place is biggest mansion I've ever seen." Boomer said.

"Why exactly are we here?" Butch asked.

"Blossom told me was that she wanted us to be her sisters' dates. She forgot to tell me that this place was this big." I replied.

"Well I never guessed I would be here again." David said to himself.

"Wait…you mean you've been here before." Boomer said.

"Yes that's why I knew how to get here." David stated.

"How have you been here before?" I asked.

"I had a friend that lived here once." He answered.

"I see. Well let's not stand out here like idiots." I said walking towards the door. When I knocked on the door, a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes in a maid outfit opened the door.

"Who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Brick, and these are my brothers, Butch and Boomer, and my cousin, David. Blossom and her sisters invited us." I said.

"You must be Lady Blossom-chan, Lady Bubbles-chan, and Lady Buttercup-chan's dates and guest. Please come in." She said moving aside.

"My name is Sakura Futokushi. Lady Blossom-chan and her sister will be down in a moment. Please help yourselves to some wine or punch and snacks." Sarah said then she left going up the large staircase.

"Is it just me, or does Sakura look too young to be a maid?" Boomer asked. I just shrugged and walked over to the table with the punch.

-Back to the girls-

~Sakura's POV

I arrived at Lady Blossom-chan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said. I open the door to find Lady Blossom-chan wearing a pink ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and pink high heels.

"Lady Blossom-san, your date is here." I said.

"Oh that's perfect timing. By the way what's your name?" Lady Blossom-chan asked.

"I'm Sakura Futokushi my lady." I said.

"You can just call me Blossom." She said with a caring smile.

"And you may call me Luna, Blossom-chan." I said smiling.

"Luna, could you tell my sisters that their dates are here?" She asked.

"Of course, will there be anything else?" I asked.

"No that will be all." She said. I then bowed and left her room. I went to Lady Bubbles-chan's room next. I knocked on her door to hear her say come in. I open her door to find her in a baby blue princess style ball gown style dress and baby blue high heels, but her dress wasn't zipped up in the back.

"Lady Bubbles-chan, your date has arrived." I said.

"Good, would you mine zipping up the back of my dress?" She asked.

"Of course my lady." I said while zipping up her dress.

"Thank you…um…" She started.

""My name is Sakura Futokushi, Lady Bubbles-chan." I said.

"That's a cute name for an adorable girl." She said making me blush.

"I think I'll just call you Kura instead." She said.

"Thank you Lady Bubbles-Chan." I said smiling.

"How old are you Kura?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm 14." I stated plainly.

"Do you have any family?" She asked with a big smile, but my smile disappeared.

"No Lady Bubbles, all my family died when I was younger." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry for asking," she said "but to make you feel better you can call me big sister Bubbles! Try saying it."

"A-ane B-bubbles-chan (**A/N: Ane means big sister in Japanese**)" I said with a bright pink blush. Ane Bubbles-chan squealed.

"Sooooo CUTE!" She yelled hugging me.

"Can't…breathe…losing…air…" She finally let me go. I bowed and left for Lady Buttercup-chan's room. I knocked on her door, but no one answered.

"Lady Buttercup, are you in there?" I asked.

"Don't come in!" lady Buttercup screamed. I ignored her and went inside anyway, but what I saw was something I never expected to see.

"I told you not to come it!" she said try to cover up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!...Do you need help with your dress, Lady Buttercup?" I asked with my back turn toward her.

"Yes. I don't know how to put this stupid dress on." She said allowing me to help her. After I had finished, I told her that her date has arrived.

"Let's get this night over with. I want to be out of this dress as soon as possible." She stated.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening. Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"What's your name? I don't think I've met you before." She said.

"My name is Sakura Futokushi." I told her.

"Well I'm Buttercup Utonium, but call me BC." She said while smiling.

"OK. I must go now and finish my work. Goodbye for now Lady BC." I said bowing and turning towards the door.

"Bye Sakura and call me just BC. No need to be formal." She said.

"Of course BC, if that's want you want." I replied while closing the door. Now time to check on Mistress Neko.

~? POV

"Master, the time is upon us. All the preparation have almost been completed." My best servant said.

"Great. Now there is only one thing left. Make sure you bring her here unharmed, or I'll have your head." I said dismissing him. Then I picked up an old photo. "It has been several years since we last saw each other face to face, and now the time has come for you to accept your fate." I put the picture down and sat down in my throne.

**And that's all I can come up with right now. Again I sorry for being super late and I'm sorry for another short chapter. Well until next time Bye!~**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back again with a brand new chapter for you guys! As I said before I will not be unloading very often, but I'll try to upload as soon as I can. I don't own ppg or rrb. I do own David, Neko, and the two new faces. On with the story! ~**

~David's POV~

"When are the girls going to get here?!" Butch whined for the fifth time.

"Shut up!" Brick quietly screamed. I sighed. 'they will never stop fighting' I thought then a girl with longish black hair and sapphire eyes in a blood red mermaid style dress came up to me.

"Hello handsome, are you here alone~?" she asked me in a seductive tone.

"No. I'm waiting for someone." I said.

"Well, I don't see her here, so why don't you stay here with me." She suggested.

"What's your name again?" I asked changing the topic.

"Oh! How foolish of me. I'm Stacy Grey." She stated.

"I'm David Jojo." I said.

"Hey dude, the girls are coming down the staircase." Boomer whispered to me.

"Alright." I whispered back. I passed the message along to my other cousins and looked towards the staircase to see that the Neko looked stunning. She was in a royal purple ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, and she was wearing a dark purple cross necklace with an amethyst stone in the middle. She also put her hair in a bun on the top of her head with a light purple hair clip to hold it in place.

"Well my date is here. I must be going." I said then moved around Stacy to get to Neko. After I fought my way through the crowd, I finally made my way to her.

"Hey Neko, You look stunning this evening." I told her with a sincere smile only to make her blush.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She said.

"I feel like I should be calling you Santana just like old times." I joked.

"No, you can still call Neko." She laughed.

"I thought you would never come back here." I said getting serious.

"I did, but my cousin needed me." She replied plainly.

"Where did that necklace come from?" I asked changing topics.

"My brother, he gave me this before he vanished." She stated.

"I'm sorry for asking." I felt guilty for reminding her about that.

"It's fine. Would you care to dance?" Neko asked smiling.

"It would be my honor." I replied. Then we made our way to the dance floor where my cousins and Neko's sister were dancing as well. 'I'm surprised that they're getting along' I thought. Then after 5 minutes of dancing, Micheal stood on a small platform so that everyone could see him.

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad you all could make it. Tonight I am happy to announce my sweet cousin's return to the Bezariuas Manor," he started and everyone clapped, "and she will also be getting married to one of you lucky gentleman." Micheal then continued talking

'So boring- wait…did he just say that Neko was going to get married!' I thought.

"Neko is that true?" I asked.

"Sadly yes it is." She replied not giving me a glance.

"I don't understand. I-" Neko interrupted me.

"There is nothing for you to understand. I agreed to this, so don't worry about it." She said with a monotone.

"I must worry because you are my best friend, and I care for you." I replied.

"You're my best friend too, but I don't want to be just friends anymore." She stated with slight tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Neko?" I asked curiously. 'Is she saying what I think she's saying?' I thought.

"Um…well I-" She started.

"Now my darling cousin is going to sing a song. Come on up Neko." Micheal said out of the blue.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to me and walked towards the stage. 'I wonder what she's going to sing.' I thought. When she got on stage, she had done a quick change, and now she was wearing a sparkly dark purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and purple converse with her hair hanging louse behind her. 'Wow, she looks amazing.'

"Hello everyone, this song is dedicated to my best friend. David this one is for you." Neko said then the music started.

_Auburn – Bestfriend_

"_The thought of this is killing me it's been on my mind,__  
Can't believe it's been right here__after all this time__,__  
And even though I love you I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do,__  
You know I love the way we've always been nothing more than friends.  
So why do I give every man the stand up,__  
Thought I was over this but once again I'm comparing you to him,__  
And I find that there's no you in him at matters,_

_Boy even though your my bestfriend,_

_I can't help it whenever I compare you to him,__  
It's like I always do this,__  
With every single man,__  
And I hate that I can't find,__  
Someone whose worth my time,__  
Just like my bestfriend,_

_And I know you hear me say this all the time,_

_I don't do relationships cause I'm on my grind,__  
But see your part of this,__  
Because I just can't find someone who knows me like you do,_

_Always brought out the good in me,_

_Don't know just what you see,__  
Whatever it is no other guy has even tried,__  
Remember when you left one day and turned around to say "your my bestfriend"  
And right there you made me cry,_

_Even though your my bestfriend,_

_I can't help it whenever I compare you to him,__  
It's like I always do this,__  
With every single man,__  
And I hate that I can't find someone whose worth my time,__  
Just like my bestfriend,_

_I'm trying to let you know,_

_A part of me just can't let this go,__  
Never had a friend, one who understands,__  
With you it felt so free,__  
I don't know whatchu did,__  
But I that know whatever it is,__  
I'm so thankful for you,__  
I'm so grateful for you,_

Even though the things I told you..."

When she finished, everyone cheered. She politely bowed and walked off the stage over to me.

"Did you like the song?" She asked with nervousness in her voice.

"I did. I never knew that you felt like that." I said.

"Well I've wanted to tell you this for a while now and…well…" She mumbled the last part, so I didn't hear it.

"I didn't hear the last part. What did you say?" I asked.

"What I'm said was that I…um…I-I love you." She said looking away trying to hide her blush. I smiled.

"Well I love you too, so I was wondering…" I started wrapping my arms around her. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes widen in surprise and happiness, and she nodded her head yes. I took my ring and put it on her finger, and I gave her a sweet simple kiss.

"Finally!" We heard a voice say. We turn to see my cousins, her sister, and Michael standing in front of us.

"Can we see our sister for a bit please?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile. Bubbles then dragged Neko out of my embrace to Buttercup and Blossom. Blossom was squealing with Bubbles, and Buttercup was smiling.

"You better take good care of my cousin, or else you are going to meet my dark side." Micheal said darkly patting my shoulder then walked away. I was left with chills going up my spine then my cousins came over.

"Congrats dude." Butch said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"It's about time you finally told her how you feel Leo." Brick stated.

"I'm happy for you DJ." Boomer complemented.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me." I replied. I was walking over to Neko when-

"I found you." A voice said coming out of nowhere.

~No POV~

"I finally found you." A voice said.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from. It was a strange looking guy with dark brown hair with cat ears and tail and red eyes. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and black Adidas.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blossom asked.

"My name is Jack. I'm here on my master's behalf to 'collect' something for him." He replied.

"And just what might that be?" Micheal asked.

"Her." Jack said smirking and pointing at…NEKO!

"Me?" Neko said as if he meant someone else, but he nodded his head whish meant yes then thing got serious.

"You can take her over my dead body." David said getting in front of Neko protectively.

"Cute, but this has nothing to do with the likes of you." Jack replied. He lifted up his hand, and a dark aura surrounded him. Everyone gasped as David was thrown backwards by Jack's dark powers.

"David!" Neko yelled as she ran to see if he was ok, but she was cut off by his magic. He had made a border around Neko and him so that no one else could interfere.

"Now Mistress Neko would you come with me." Jack said in a clam voice.

"Who or what are you, and how do you know my name?" She asked curiously while walking towards him.

"I am just like you Mistress Neko, and my master told me all about you." He replied.

"Who is your master, and what do you mean just like me" She questions. Jack chuckled.

"All your questions will be answered in due time, but you must come with me." He answered.

"What if I say no?" Neko sounded serious.

"If you say no, everyone else here will die, so I suggest you chose wisely." He stated in a clam manner. Fear struck Neko's eyes as she was stuck in a difficult situation with no one to help her. Should she stay and risk the lives of everyone here, or should she go with Jack to meet his mysterious master so that no one is harmed. The answer is quite clear.

"I promise that I'll go willingly, but only if you promise not to harm a single soul here." She said in a serious tone. Everyone else was pleading for her not to go especially David, but she had made up her mind.

"I'll keep mine only if you keep yours. Now right this way." He instructed as a large dark portal appeared. Neko looked back at everyone then gave them an apologetic look and stepped through the portal with Jack not far behind. Once they were gone, Jack's dark magic disappeared.

"Well everyone I'm sorry, but it's time for everyone to leave." Micheal said as most people started to leave. "Except you guys." He point to Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, David, Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

They looked at him with confusion on their faces but respected his wishes. David tried to get off the floor limping but failed. Boomer and Brick walked over to him.

"Do you need a hand DJ?" Boomer asked.

"No. I'm fine." David replied while trying to get up again, but still failing.

"Fine my ass. Let us help you up, or at least let Boom heal you." Brick said extending his hand.

"Fine, I'll let you guys help." David replied taking Brick's hand and got off the floor. Boomer put David's arm over his shoulder to help him stay standing up.

"Dude you look like hell!" Butch said laughing while David glared at him. Brick slapped Butch up side his head.

"Shut up Butch." Brick scolded. Then Brick and Butch got into a large argument over nothing. Boomer and David sweat dropped then made their way over to the girls.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Blossom asked ignoring the boys and their bickering.

"Well I want you guys to help me get Neko back." Micheal said catching everyone's attention.

"Why do you want our help?" Bubbles asked.

"Because you guy are the only ones capable of helping me get her back, so please help me." He replied with tears in his eyes. They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes.

"We'll help ya Mick! Don't worry; we'll have Neko back in no time." Butch said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks guys." Micheal replied.

"There's only one flaw though. Does anyone here know where that Jack guy took Neko?" Boomer asked. They looked at each other with a 'Do you know?' face. Boomer sighed then Micheal cleared his throat.

"I think it's time you guy know what's going on." He said. The gang looked at Micheal in confusion. Boy was there going to be a lot of explaining to do.

**And Cut! Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I have been super busy with school and other things. I promise to post when I can. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully there will be more to come. Remember I don't own anything but my OCs. Sooooo until next time I'm NekoDestiny-chan and Read and Review~!**


End file.
